thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King Fanon Wiki:Rules
Welcome to ''' '''The Lion King Fanon Wiki! This wiki provides fanon material from all users. But we have certain rules to keep peace and make sure all users are happy. The rules of the wiki are generally easy to follow. In summary, obey the Wikia terms of use, be polite, do not edit pages unless they are yours or you receive permission, and keep everything related to The Lion King ''franchise. Editing Rules * Do not add fanfiction to the Canon Characters articles. * Do not edit pages belonging to other users. Admins(Royal Lions) may edit any page, but only in order to remove red links leading to canon character , remove improper categories, or add proper categories(when this is done, the editor must also message the owner of the page they edited). All users, including admins, must receive direct permission to edit pages(in the case of admins, this applies only when they are not adding/removing categories or removing red links). *Improper categories are to be removed by administrators or the user that the page belongs to, and proper categories are to be added by administrators or the user that the page belongs to. *Do not bully any user by editing their / setting up pages with names like "(Username) is the big loser." *Do not create categories unless more than two pages can be added to it. **New categories must be approved by an admin. *Do not create galleries unless at least one image is added to it. *No badge farming(editing solely for the purpose of earning badges). An example of badge farming would be editing a page, removing all of the categories, and adding them back. Another example would be editing a page in quick succession and adding only one letter each time. Spamming the blog posts would also be considered badge farming in order to earn the badges on the blog post track. *When adding a new page, weather canon or fanon, that will no doubt contain plentiful information, please add at least 3 full sentences to the article. Stubby articles are okay! But they should still have enough information to warrant a full page for them. *English is the only language allowed on this Wikia. Photo Rules *Do not add photos with gibberish titles like: "adhsnshdfufhfdynfngghgmjjhmh.png". Instead, add photos with names like "Clipartsimba.png" that are relevant to the photo. *Do not post pictures unrelated to ''The Lion King ''and related media with the exception of a maximum of two photos for your userpage. *Do not add photos with inappropriate names(e.g. "Sexykiara.png"). These will be deleted. * Unless there are no other alternatives, low-quailty images are not permitted. * Images that are added to the canon articles are only to be in those articles. Other versions can be used in other articles. * The standard photo size limit for infoboxes is 290 or 300px. Chat, Message Wall, and Profile Rules * The Royal Lion editing policy(Royal Lions may edit to remove improper/needless categories and add proper ones) applies to profiles as well. *Be friendly, do not insult anyone. *Do not be racist or homophobic. *Do not repeatedly post emoticons and nothing else in chat. *If a user blocks another from Private Messaging them, do not harass them about it on Main Chat or the user's Message Wall. *If a user with an inappropriate username enters chat, they are to be kicked. If no Royal Lions or chat moderators(Majordomos) are present, report the user in question to one of them. *Chat moderators may kick users from chat, but not unless they have received one warning and continued to break a rule(s). *Message walls are reserved for interaction between two members only. Unless you absolutely need to, please don't interrupt a conversation. Blogging Rules *Blogs here shouldn't be used to talk about your "Bad day at school" or "How bad you feel". Instead, use blog posts to express your thoughts, questions, and opinions about ''The Lion King, related media, and the content of the wiki(characters, fanfictions, etc). *Do not leaves comments on blogs that are not related to the topic of the blog. Roleplaying Rules View the Roleplaying Rules thread to see the rules regarding roleplay. Other/General Rules Rules that apply to everything(profiles, photos, articles, chat, etc). * Do not, under any pressure, use a user's real name. * By US law, children under the age of 13 cannot join Wikia. * No sock-pupetting. This means creating alternate accounts after being banned and using them to ask that the ban is lifted or continue to be active on the wiki. * It is a good thing to be proud of your work, and you can say so! However, do not praise yourself in a way that demeans or insults others. For example, it would be against the rules to post, "My fanfictions are so well written, just look how detailed they are compared to (Username)'s fanfictions!" *Do not add any pornographic material or links to pornographic sites. *When using or referencing religious objects, figures, or ideologies, be respectful. * Listen to administrators and treat them with respect. If you disagree with an administrator, express your opinion in a polite and civilized manner. *Do not cuss. *Do not spam. * Try to keep the drama to a minimum. We do our best to be a friendly and welcoming community! * Avatars must be appropriate. Follow these rules, and you'll be fine! Promoting and Demoting As a general rule, but admins and chat moderators should have fairly decent spelling and grammar. Mistakes here and there are permissible, but if errors are so frequent that the user in question is difficult to understand(Example: smba are a lieon who live onthe. prideland w nala her lieonss), they will not be considered as a candidate for a Royal Lion or Majordomo. *'Royal Lion power cannot be given to users who:' **Have not proven that they can be mature and responsible **Have fewer than 100 edits(without edit farming) **Have fewer than 500 achievement points(without badge farming) **Have never taken part in the community(forums, Pride Lands, message walls, etc) **Have been banned for an extended period of time(a week or more) less than six months ago *'Majordomo power cannot be given to users who:' **Have not proven that they can be mature and responsible **Have fewer than 50 edits(without edit farming) **Have fewer than 250 achievement points(without badge farming) **Have never taken part in the community(forums, Pride Lands, message walls, etc) **Have been banned for an extended period of time(a week or more) less than three months ago *'Royal Lions and Majordomos can be demoted if:' **The demotion has been discussed and thought through by at least three admins(the exception to this is if a Royal Lion is abusing their power in a way that means action must be taken immediately to remove them from their position, such as deleting many pages belonging to other users or vandalizing the wiki) **They have displayed immature or irresponsible behavior **They were wrongly promoted by a Royal Lion abusing their power **They have been warned and continue to abuse their power(demoting others without consulting other active admins, promoting others without consulting other active admins, deleting pages that do not belong to them, banning innocent users, etc) **They have been warned and yet continue to directly break wiki rules **They disappear for more than six months without alerting other admins that they were planning to take a break or go on a hiatus. Penalties for Violations If you have received more than four warnings, you receive a permanent block no matter how minor the offenses. Permanent blocks cannot be broken or dismissed. When you receive a permanent block, you are no longer a member of the wiki, you cannot edit pages, you cannot join the chat, and most importantly, you cannot contact other members. Warnings are sent through messages, in the warning you will receive the link to this guideline. Strike Gallery